The Pantheon
The gods The gods of the Vortexian Universe are very powerful beings that believe they are on par with the gods themselves. People like Mephrya or Boulderite are right to have that belief as they are as powerful or even more powerful then a regular god. most of the Vortexian gods have an unhealthy habit of interfering with mortal affairs such as ANA with her constant trickery. Every god has a different way to worship them and some don't even like to be worshipped at all. Mephrya, Goddess of time (Also known as Anica) The mistress of time herself. Mephrya used to be a Roman girl from earth but with the intervention of a time weaver that she would create later in life called pitch she was thrown into the realm of time, the Maium, and gained godlike abilities. formally known as Anica on earth she had a lot of trouble containing the Maiums full power. Mephrya began fading in and out of time periods before after what felt like a full year for her but only four minutes in the real world she appeared on a planet thousands of light years away, destroying it in a wave of energy. She was still unable to contain all the power as it was consumed back into the maium, she destroyed 17 more planets after that, 8 of which were crawling with life. Mephrya looks like a nine to fourteen year old girl with purple eyes, and white hair. shes lived for billions of years and even still can't fully control her own power. (age does vary from appearance to appearance due to time travel) ANA, Goddess of insanity (Also known as Anarchyoussadistiacllomkarrta) The horror spawn of Mephrya herself. ANA started as a tumour caused by the maiums immense power, mephrya had to cut out the tumour as it was whispering maddening words to her. After ANA had been cut out she began growing into a paper pale skinned baby with black eyes and a strange purple aura around her. Mephrya began having visions about how evil ANA would become and so she locked her up in a large cube which she named the cubed maze of illusion. However ones destiny is usually met on the road they take to avoid it and this utter solitude and constant misdirection of the mind for millions of years caused ANA to go completely insane. ANA's abilities are seemingly limitless and she only holds back because she enjoys watching people scream as much as possible. Chartang, Half God of judgement The Bastard son of ANA. chartang is a monstrous creature that stands above skyscrapers themselves, his skin is scarred with ice and stained blue, his horns are nearly broken and his voice a deep growl. don't let this frighten you however as he takes after his grandmother, mephrya more then his mother, ANA. He can usually be found in the mountain ranges of Planet Reality as he isn't powerful enough to pull himself off the planet. Chartang has the ability to see into the very soul of someone, see its corruption and its good. He will then judge the soul and see if it is guilty enough for punishment or innocent enough for reward. He is not a bad god, nor is he a good god but if you are deemed unworthy he will breath avalanches of ice upon you, sending you into an icy hell. if he deems you innocent you may be entitled to be blessed with ice wielding abilities. Boulderite, God of Planets The embodiment of the stones themselves. Boulderite is a peaceful golem like monster who is currently meditating at the centre of Etiredluob which was named after him much like how the other planets were named after the other gods. Boulderite created the species known as Gons, they were formed in his image as lonely giants forged for inner peace. Apart from all of this, there isn't currently much known about boulderite due to his lacking nature, many don't even believe he exists. Most people think he died many ions ago but this is not true. Furfer, God of the hunt Responsible for most predators, Furfer is the brother of ANA. He isn't an evil entity but he isn't a good one either. If Furfer wants something and he can hunt it, then he will get it. Furfer resembles a bloody man with an elk head, upon his head lay four pairs of antlers, each one tied together. In the centre of his antlers lie a blue flame that if smothered will kill him. Furfer is often depicted as a wendigo when he hunts. At one point Furfer got bored of hunting monsters and killed one of Nogard primes children, Stormanator. This angered Nogard prime which was exactly what Furfer wanted. After many endless days of fighting and constant traps, Furfer managed to hunt and kill the greatest dragon in the universe, Nogard Prime. Sadly this legend of hunting was killed off by Nathimass "Pitch" Arachnus when he attempted to win back ANA. Nogard Prime, God of dragons and colossal's A dragon the size of a large moon. When Nogard prime landed on a planet he had the chance of destroying all life on it merely from the impact. Nogard prime had many draconic and monster offspring in his days, in fact all horretures used to be siblings before their heavy incest and murder of each others kin deformed them into mindless beasts. Nobody understands Nogard primes ancient tongue except for the few wise men that he kept as disciples. Even his children didn't know what he was talking about. In his earlier years he noticed that Mephrya had messed with the Vortexian life code, unlocking their Type 3 forms. He got jealous of this and decided he would inject his own life code into some of them, creating Type 2 Vortexians. Nogard prime is currently deceased as Furfer ended his life.